Safe and Sound
by BritishGentleman
Summary: Francis always loved Arthur, he always wanted to see the Brit happy. But what happens when Alfred claims the Brit for his own? Will they stay together forever or can Francis take Arthur back? Warning: Abuse and LOTS of swearing


Safe and Sound

**A/N: Hey guys~ Here's British Gentleman~ :D So I was listening to Safe and Sound by Me vs Gravity and I just thought up this idea. So yeah, I suggest you listen to the song while reading this one shot maybe? :3 Anyways, I initially thought of a CMV I could do, but I don't have any cosplay friends here anyways. :T So this'll have to do~~ **

**Thanks to Champion Z, ChibiUchiha723, EmoViolet18, LovisTomatoes, The Name's Silver, WickedInk, anymeaddict, xxikurumixx, La Rose Enchainee, Melanny, awesomepsycho, HylianDeity, turtlehoffmann2251 and such for favoriting and following What is a Host Club, and Ballad of one Antonio Carrideo :D**

**So yeah on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :( oh well at least we get to enjoy it! :)**

* * *

_"Britain, you used to be so great." muttered the sandy haired blonde as he looked down upon his 'father'. He turned away from the red coat, signaling for his army to follow as he trudged through the mud. The American passed by a shocked looking blonde with chin length hair, he looked over to cerulean eyes. "He's all yours, I never want to see him again."_

_The American started to walk away, shoulders squared and head held high, "Amérique, are you just going to leave him like this? All alone and not even say a simple ' I'm sorry'?!"_

_The taller blonde shrugged as he continued to walk, "He's not my problem anymore France. Deal with him as you will."_

_France grit his teeth as he turned to the defeated island nation, watching the former empire lay on the ground. Soft footsteps followed the Frenchman as he walked over to the other blonde with bushy eyebrows, he knelt in front of him, "Angleterre?"_

_The bushy browed man let out a choked sob as his shoulders shook, "Why A-America? W-Why?" the rain soaked the frail Brit to the bone and the mud caked onto his white uniform pants. _

_Francis gingerly pressed a hand to the Brit's cheek and rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin that was dotted with blood. The defeated nation looked up with sad eyes, tears spilling over his reddened cheeks. Francis's breath hitched in his chest as he took in the sight before him, "Arthur..."_

_Arthur's shoulders shook again as more tears mixed with the pouring rain, "W-Why Francis? W-why would he d-do this?"_

_Francis hugged Arthur, his arms encircling Arthur's neck, hiding his face from the traumatized Brit, "I'm so sorry." Arthur sobbed into Francis's blood soaked uniform, gripping onto the fabric for support. Francis cried silently as he pet the Brit's soaked blonde hair, holding him close to his chest, hoping to give off some sort of comfort._

_Arthur let out a pain filled wail, the call ringing across the former battle field. After a few minutes of sobbing, Francis began to stand up, but a hand caught his attention. Arthur's hand was clinging onto the back of Francis's coat for dear life, his eyes red and swollen, his voice was hoarse as he spoke, "Don't leave me here alone."_

_Francis pulled Arthur up, holding the others pale hand in his two scarred ones, "I won't, I promise Arthur." Arthur nodded hesitantly and allowed the Frenchman to lead him to wherever they were heading. _

* * *

Francis looked over to Arthur, wondering why that old memory had surfaced in his mind. He let out a sigh as he saw America chatting up the Brit, smiling away like he always did. 'A hero, ha don't make me laugh.' Francis thought bitterly, after that day Francis held resentment to the American, though he didn't wish him ill will entirely. He just hoped that one day America would stay away from **his** Arthur.

Germany let out a sigh as he rolled his shoulders, "Meeting adjourned, I expect you all to have more information next time." and with that the room was quickly emptied.

America waved goodbye to Arthur, smiling broadly, "See ya later Iggy!~"

Arthur flushed with embarrassment, "That's not my bloody name you twat!" the American's obnoxious laughter followed the outburst, making the elder blonde sigh and mutter a few curses under his breath.

Francis strode over to the Brit, leaning onto the table, "So Angleterre~ You want to go to the pub tonight?~ I would be able to get you all the alcohol you want~"

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in irritation as he pushed the Frenchman away with his hand, Francis's head bent at a slightly awkward angle, "Back off shit beard you smell of old cheese and wine."

Francis chuckled as he grabbed Arthur's hand and kissed the back of it, "And you mon cher sourcils, smell of tea and my mothers doilies~" that earned him a slap to the shoulder and screaming, but it was still funny.

Arthur huffed at him and grabbed his car keys, "You're a bloody idiot."

Francis smiled as he linked his arm with Arthur's, "Oui but I'm **your** idiot~" Arthur scoffed and shook the bearded man off, "So are you going to take up on my offer?~"

Arthur snorted again, "No way in-"

"Oh England~ I just was wanting to do the speaking with you, da?~ Do you have a minute?" asked an innocent looking Russia, making the two freeze and look over slowly.

Arthur smiled and scratched the back of his head, "S-Sorry chap, I have to talk to the frog, very urgent stuff you know~ Haha~"

Francis smirked coyly, "But mon cher didn't you- Aiie!" Francis bit down on his tongue as Arthur's foot stomped on his own, he sent a glare at the Brit who was smiling. "O-Oui, very important things."

Russia continued to smile, "Oh, okay, I will be seeing you later then? Da, I will be seeing you." he turned and left, his lilac scarf trailing behind him.

As soon as he was out of sight Arthur let out a sigh, "That was bloody close."

Francis tugged on the Brit's cheek, "As much as I love spending time with you Angleterre, you do not have to stomp on my foot!"

Arthur slapped the Frenchman's hand away, "Shut up, bloody frog." he started to walk away, he looked over his shoulder, "Are we bloody going or not?"

Francis sighed as he buried his hands in his pockets, "Oui." he followed the Brit to his car and sighed, 'Cela va être une longue nuit.'

* * *

"Ye bastard! I hate you!" Arthur yelled at the Frenchman, hiccuping as he leaned onto the other for support. Francis sighed in exasperation, muttering a 'yes, yes.' Arthur sniffled as he gripped onto the Frenchman tighter, "Froggy bastard! I hope ya fall in a hole!" the Brit hiccuped again as Francis opened his front door.

Arthur and Francis struggled to climb the stairs, Arthur being plastered didn't help one bit, but eventually Francis dumped the near dead weight onto his bed and sighed, loosening his tie. "Mon Dieu Angleterre, you really need to work out." He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "How exactly do you get home from the pub without getting picked up?"

Arthur hiccuped and covered his face with his arms, "Shut up frog."

Francis rolled his eyes as he started to take off the others shoes and socks, assuming the Brit would be wearing the same clothes tomorrow until he reached the safety of his own hotel room. Francis felt a pair of hands grab his collar and pull him onto the bed, after a blur of movement Francis looked down into Arthur's glassy green eyes, "Arthur-" Arthur pressed his warm lips to Francis's starting out a sloppy and heated kiss, Francis pulled away as soon as he could, "Arthur, don't-"

Arthur pulled the other closer, "Shut up and kiss me Francis." Francis was never able to put in another word of protest as Arthur's sinful lips ensnared the Frenchmans mind, fulfilling the Frenchman's guilty pleasure.

* * *

Francis traced the back of his hand against Arthur's pale cheek, watching the Brit as he slept, a faint smile on his lips. The blanket hugged the two nations, enveloping them in a sea of red. Francis pressed his lips to Arthur's forehead as he flattened the hair that shot up from Arthur's bed head. It was nice to see another expression other than anger on Arthur's face, it was almost like it used to be.

He chuckled sourly, 'What am I thinking? It can never go back to the way things were. Not now, not ever.' he buried his nose in Arthur's messy mop of hair, tea and cinnamon overriding his senses. "Je t'aime Arthur." he whispered into the straw colored hair, holding the Englishman's skinny body close to his own.

After a few minutes Francis heard a grunt, "Bloody hell."

Francis smiled, "Welcome to the world sleeping beauty."

Arthur growled and pushed the Frenchman away weakly, "Sod off wanker." he slowly but surely clothed himself all the while muttering to himself. Arthur cracked his back, "We won't speak of this."

Francis smiled sadly as he laid down on the bed, "As always mon amour." reaching over to his nightstand and checked the time, nine o' clock, perfect.

"Don't call me that wanker." Arthur grumbled as he pulled on his coat, standing away from Francis and his naked body only covered by a silky bed sheet.

Francis chuckled as he looked up to the ceiling, "Au revoir Arthur, ont un bon voyage."

"...Frog."

* * *

_The rattling of keys disrupted the silent night, soft panting following closely, "Arthur, let me open the door." Francis gasped out at the Brit continued to attack his neck._

_But Arthur was having none of that, he slid his cool hands up the Frenchman's chest as the door opened, the two nations falling onto the floor unceremoniously. Arthur panted as he looked over Francis and his flushed face, "Cat got your tongue frog?"_

_Francis chuckled, "Non, now get off me so we can go to the bedroom."_

* * *

_Francis was looking over Arthur's body, his chin resting on the Brit's head, "What is it frog?"_

_"Hm?" he looked down to see a very familiar scowl._

_"You're abnormally silent, it's bloody off putting." Arthur grumbled as he rubbed his ear, the many piercings gleaming in the dim moonlight._

_Francis smiled and shrugged, "Just thinking about things."_

_Arthur let out a sigh as he placed his head on the Frenchman's chest, "Fine, be mystical then, I don't bloody care." _

_Francis chuckled, "Aw~ Mon petit lapin is so cute when he's worried~"_

_"Shut up frog face! I didn't say I was worried!" he hit Francis over the head and turned away from him, "Bastard. You're such a pain in the arse."_

_Francis rubbed his head but continued to smile, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist, "You don't have to be so violent mon cher." Arthur huffed and remained silent._

_"Frog."_

_"Oui?"_

_Arthur hid his face in the pillow and scrunched up his shoulders, "Sing something."_

_Francis grinned, resting his chin on his loves shoulder, he knew the other was beet red without even looking. The Brit seldom asked for him to sing, but when he did it always gave him a small fleeting glimpse of hope, "Alright mon cher." he began to half hum half sing a song he couldn't get out of his head, petting the Brit's blonde hair. _

_He smiled at Arthur's soft breathing and pressed a kiss to Arthur's head, soon loosing himself in the warmth of Arthur's body and the sheets. Arthur, was still awake as the Frenchman drifted into a peaceful slumber, he hesitantly rested his hands over the Frenchman's and let out a contented sigh, "How could I love such a hopeless frog?"_

* * *

Francis walked down the street, croissant in one hand and coffee in another, smiling as he made his way to another world meeting that would end the way it always did, with a lot of screaming and ending up with more problems than they had to begin with. He opened the door and walked down a few hallways before reaching the final door. He pushed it open and froze at the sight in front of him, there was Arthur, being pinned down by his ex-colony, making out on the meeting table. Francis felt sick, wanting to look away but too shocked to move a single muscle.

Eventually the two parted for air when Arthur noticed their audience, "F-Frog I-" The American turned to look at the stunned Frenchman as well.

For once in Francis's life he felt embarrassed, he quickly turned on his heel, "Sorry to interrupt the two of you." he stiffly walked out, not really caring where his legs took him, as long as he was away from those two. 'Aren't I enough for Arthur?! I wouldn't have minded if it was someone else, **anyone** else but for it to be that American bastard?! That's just wrong!' he kicked a can out of his way, burying his nose in his purple scarf, 'Damn it.' he sunk down on a cold park bench and stared at the ground. He shook his head violently, "I'm so stupid." he leaned back and looked up at the canopy of leaves, watching the light filter through a few gaps between branches.

After a few moments a soft voice caught his attention, "Papa? What are you doing here?"

Francis looked over and smiled softly at his unexpected visitor, "Bonjour Mathieu, I'm just enjoying the scenery, would you like to join me?"

Mathew nodded and sat next to his 'father', folding his hands in his lap, "Alfred texted me, eh."

Francis blinked and continued to stare at the park before him, "Oh ouais?"

Mathew nodded again, "Oui, he said you saw him and Arthur then immediately left."

"Mhm." Francis said, Mathew's words going in one ear and out the other.

"I guess you're as shocked as I was when you saw them huh? Arthur must've forgotten to tell you." Mathew contemplated aloud, letting out a small sigh.

Francis looked over, his attention caught, "Tell me what?"

Mathew's eyebrows rose, "I thought you'd know by now, Alfred and Arthur are together."

Francis's insides churned painfully, "Oh, how long?"

Mathew shrugged, "A month or so, I kinda forgot."

Francis rubbed his hands together, a month, just a month ago Arthur was sharing Francis's bed. He looked down, "I see..."

Mathew looked over and rested a slender hand on Francis's thigh, "Papa? Are you okay? You seem off."

"I-" Francis took a deep breath, "I'm fine Mathieu don't worry."

Mathew smiled cautiously as he placed a kiss to Francis's cheek, "Tell me if you need to talk about something, eh." A faint cry of 'Birdie' rang out across the playground, the two blonde men turned to see a wild Prussia appear, flapping his arms around like crazy. Mathew blushed as he stood, "I should be going papa, you should come along too the meeting will start soon, eh."

Francis nodded, looking out into the distance, "Oui, I'll be there in a few minutes." Mathew nodded and walked off with the Prussian, hand in hand, and most importantly in love. Francis smiled, 'If only Arthur and I could be like that.'

* * *

Hurried and loud knocks resonated through the hotel room, Francis grumbling at the noise, his headache pounding against his skull, "Attends salaud ou je vais te couper la tête!" he opened the door, his eyebrows furrowed and cheeks tinted red. He was shocked to see who was at his doorstep, but his drunken mind was in a bit of a haze so it didn't reach his facial expression, "Oh, c'est vous seul. What do you want Angleterre?"

Arthur crossed his arms and rested his weight on his right side, "I just came to make sure you weren't going to blab about what you saw today."

Francis sighed in irritation, waving off the other and starting to close the door, "Yes yes, you have to keep up your image, now leave."

A foot jammed into the doorway, Arthur pushing it open, "I'm not bloody done talking to you yet frog! Open this bloody door or I'll saw off whatever you have left down there!"

Francis snorted as he fought back, "Oh you would know what's down there Arthur, after all it was only a month ago when you were meilleurs amis with it!" he hissed, his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

The door was pushed open, knocking Francis down as Arthur slammed the door closed, Arthur grabbed fistfuls of Francis's shirt, "Now listen here frog legs! I have more to keep up than you will ever have, so don't you dare ruin this for me! Got that?!"

Francis sneered at the Brit, oh so tempted to spit in his pretty face, no! He was supposed to be angry, not complementing the cursed Brit, "Fort et clair."

Arthur shoved the Frenchman away, wiping his hands on his pants as if to rid himself of the 'French filth', "Good, otherwise you'll have hell to pay."

Francis sneered as the door slammed behind the Englishman, "You'd know what that's like wouldn't you Angleterre?" he muttered crossly as he decided to drown himself with another bottle of wine.

* * *

_"You bastard only a Frenchman would hit someone over the head with a beer!" Arthur shouted in the midst of a fist fight with said frog, in the middle of the meeting room. _

_Francis growled, "What's that supposed to mean Black sheep of Europe!?"_

_Arthur shoved the other off, wiping away some blood on his cheek with his sleeve, "Excuse me I can't hear you~"_

_Francis snarled, "Don't you try that with me! I'm not the stupid one here!"_

_Arthur scowled, "What's that supposed to mean shit beard?!"_

_Francis smirked, "Well if you can't figure that out maybe you have answered your own question!"_

_Arthur growled, "Why you!" he lunged for the others neck, choking the other with an iron grip, "You wanker I'll teach you a thing or two about intelligence! Don't you dare undermine me frog face!"_

_"ENOUGH!" bellowed Germany, his face red in anger as he stood and separated the two nations with the help of America, "Both of you cut it out right now or I will leave you stranded on an island to rot away and destroy both of you am I understood?!"_

_Francis glared at Arthur, "Oui."_

_Arthur grit his teeth, "Quite."_

_Francis slumped in his seat, glaring at the Brit from across the room, "Kesese~ Nice going Franny, what'd the tea drinker say this time?!" Gilbert cackled, threading his fingers together and placing them behind his head._

_Francis growled, "That stupid Brit tried to insist his brat Amérique was better than mon Canada."_

_Antonio patted his hand on Francis's back, "Don't worry amigo~ We all know who's right about this argument~"_

_Francis let out a tired sigh, 'I can't wait to go home and be away from his hideous eyebrows.'_

* * *

Three years. Three fucking years those two have been dating. Francis grit his teeth as he watched Alfred press a kiss to the Brit's cheek, 'How have they been together for so long?!' he rubbed his temples and continued to walk, his blood boiling. 'Calm down Francis, you just need to occupy yourself with something.' he bumped into someone and stumbled back a few steps, "Merde, désolé monsieur."

"Franny?" Francis looked up, thick red eyebrows, green eyes, flaming red hair? Well fuck, low and behold there stood Scotland, Arthur's eldest brother out of the United Kingdom.

Francis smiled, "Bonjour Allistor, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Allistor laughed, "Too long, hey why don't we go to the pub and catch up?"

Francis's smile widened, "Oui, that sounds splendid~" he followed Allistor into the cab that he'd flagged down, 'The best way to forget is to drink and have **lots** of good sex.'

* * *

Francis groaned as he shifted, his muscles aching and screaming in protest, "Mon Dieu..."

He heard a low chuckle, "Nah, just me Franny."

Francis squinted through the harsh morning light to see Allistor laying next to him, freckles dotting his shoulders and chest. He smirked playfully, "Zut, and I was so close to seeing him."

Allistor shook his head as he pushed the Frenchman, "I'm hungry, go make me something to eat."

Francis chuckled, "Oui, oui, calm down." he stood and scavenged for his boxers and was thrown one of Allistor's shirts which he looked at questioningly, "I'll get my brother to wash your clothes, just wear that."

Francis slipped on the large button up shirt and made his way to the kitchen, starting up breakfast. After a few minutes he heard footsteps and turned to see Arthur, Arthur groaned, "What the bloody hell are you doing here frog face?"

Francis smirked, "Oh nothing~ Just saving your big brother from food poisoning~"

Arthur's face flushed, "Shut up wanker." he started to make tea as Francis continued to cook, "Why are you here anyways?"

Francis shrugged, "I went to the pub with your brother last night, then we arrived here later."

Arthur grunted, "I see." he grabbed his mug of tea, "You should get lost, I'd hate to see your dreadful mug anymore than I have to."

Francis chuckled, "Love you too Artie~

"Wanker."

_Francis walked toward his and England's spot, his sword hitting his back with every step he took, he pushed aside a branch of leaves, "Angleterre, are you here?" Arthur rammed his head into Francis's stomach, making him clutch his stomach and cough violently, "M-Mon Dieu!..."_

_Francis looked up scowling, ready to scold the Brit, but stopped as he saw tears shining in the younger nations eyes, "Y-You bastard! H-How could y-you love that w-wanker?!" he screamed, tears coasting down his face like a small waterfall._

_"What are you talking about mon ami?" Francis asked tenderly, resting his hands on Arthur's shoulders._

_Arthur sniffled as he wiped his nose and eyes on his cream tunic sleeve, "Y-You and S-Scotland! H-How could you f-fall in l-l-love with him?!"_

_Francis let out a soft sigh as he hugged the other before bringing him out to arms length, "Arthur, your brother and I well..." Francis thought for a moment, "It is very complicated, you see, my country needs your big brothers help right now. So this is only a temporary alliance."_

_England hiccuped as he looked up with large emerald eyes, "P-Promise?"_

_Francis smiled as he held up his pinky finger, "Oui, I'll even pinky swear on it, mon petit lapin." Arthur beamed as he hooked his smaller pinky around Francis's slightly larger one, standing up on his tip toes and planting a chaste kiss on Francis's lips. Francis blushed a deep red, stunned by the small Englishman, "A-Arthur?"_

_Arthur blushed as he looked down at his shoes, scraping them against the grass covered ground, "I-I saw some people at my place do it a-and I wanted to try it."_

_Francis sighed before smiling, "Well what you did is something very special and magical. You have to be careful about who you do that with."_

_Arthur tilted his head to the side, "Really?"_

_Francis nodded, "Oui, you only do that with someone you're in love with."_

_"In love?" echoed the curious Brit, his large eyebrows furrowed._

_Francis smiled, "Oui, when you're in love with someone, your heart goes faster, your face feels hot when you see or talk to them, and you're always happy around them."_

_Arthur nodded, "Okay, I'll remember that frog face!"_

_Francis chuckled, 'He's so lucky that his bad language is so endearing.'_

* * *

"You idiot that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" bellowed Arthur during a world meeting, Francis sighed as his wonderful daydream was interupted. He shifted in his seat as he placed his feet on the table in front of him, closing his eyes and starting to drift off into sleep.

"I bet France agree's with me!" yelled the loud mouthed American, "Right France?!"

Francis opened an eye and sighed, "Quoi?"

Alfred crossed his arms as he regarded the Frenchman, "Arthur say's that I know nothing about family issues! But that's not true because he left me all the time to go do something more 'important' right France?!"

Francis blinked a couple times before looking over to a livid Englishman, sure they both had terrible childhoods, but to be arguing over who had the worst was childish. Francis shrugged, "I'd say that Russia had the worst childhood, if you don't mind me saying that mon ami."

Russia shook his head, "I do not mind comrade."

Alfred went red with rage, "Pick a side France!"

"Are you seriously fighting over who had the worst childhood? What are you going to do create world war three over such a childish and stupid argument? I mean I knew you Americans were dumb but this is a new level for you America."

America grabbed fistfuls of Francis's dress shirt, pulling him out of his chair, "Say that again snail slurper."

Francis smirked, "You're a dumb little brat who only clings to the tail coats of your mother so you don't have to do any dirty work yourself. Why don't you grow up you lame excuse for a hero?!" he spat in the Americans face as a right hook hit Francis's cheek, causing him to stumble back a few steps, he forgot how strong the American was. He heard faint screams and yells as Alfred kneed Francis in the stomach. Francis was no fighter, unless he wanted to be, and right now he decided to be the bigger man and take it.

Suddenly the room went silent, Mathew's hockey stick shielding Francis and himself. Mathew pushed his brother back, "What the hell America?! You can't just start hitting papa like that because he wouldn't stick up for you!"

America took a step back, "Wha- Mattie I-"

"No! You need to stop acting like a spoiled brat America! Why don't you stand up for yourself instead of relying on other nations to take your hits for you hoser?!" Mathew panted heavily, his face red in anger and glasses askew.

Francis stood, brushing himself off as he rested a hand on Mathews shoulder, "Mathew I'm fine, I should probably be going though."

Mathew turned, "Let me go with you papa, you need someone to look after you."

Francis chuckled and shook his head, "I will be fine mon fils, your papa may be getting old but he can still walk to his hotel." he pressed two quick kisses to his sons cheeks before grabbing his back and waving goodbye, "Adieu~"

The made his way out of the room and down a couple hallways until he reached the elevator. "Oi wait up!" Francis raised an eyebrow but blocked the elevator doors from closing, stunned as he saw Arthur run in panting for breath.

"Angleterre?"

Arthur panted as he leaned against the wall, "Hey frog face, Mathew wanted me to walk you to your hotel. And besides if I stayed any longer I might've punched that git in the face." Those words made Francis's heart soar, yes Alfred and Arthur were still together, but it seemed the Brit was, as of late, growing irritated by the arrogant American.

Francis chuckled, "Oui, but I think he has to worry about Mathew more than anyone else."

Arthur laughed, "Quite." there was a stretch of comfortable silence until it was broken by Arthur again, "You raised a fine young lad."

Francis smiled, "Oui, you did too."

Arthur's smile vanished as he hung his head, "No, I didn't raise him, it's like he said, I left him to do work."

Francis shook his head, "You did all that for his benefit, then he just threw it away. Do not blame yourself for his incompetence."

Arthur chuckled, "I suppose." the elevator doors opened and the two began to walk to the hotel, chatting along the way about this and that. Soon they reached the Frenchman's hotel room, it was awkward, having been bedside buddies on occasion and now Arthur was here, alone with Francis.

"Er, adieu Arthur, see you tomorrow." Francis muttered, turning his key and opening the door, "Merci for walking me here."

"Francis." Francis turned and was pulled into a chaste kiss, making his face tinted pink. Arthur opened his eyes a bit, looking up at the Frenchman from behind his blonde eyelashes. Arthur pulled away, "You're welcome frog legs." he walked down the hallway, leaving a blushing Francis standing like a deer in headlights.

After a few seconds Francis ran into his room and slammed the door shut, sliding down and burying his face in his shaking hands, "M-Mon Dieu Arthur."

* * *

_Francis threw a crumbled up paper into the trash bin, cursing at the words. He was the country of love, why couldn't he write a simple love letter?! Words just couldn't do justice to his raw emotion towards his beloved Brit. He let out a sigh as he stepped away from the table, cracking his knuckles. _

_"Master Francis, Arthur is here to see you." a servant said, opening the Frenchman's room._

_Francis nodded, "Oui, send him in." the door closed then opened again after a few moments, the Brit finding Francis hunched over the desk._

_"Frog?"_

_Francis jumped, papers and ink scattered everywhere, "Merde!" Arthur chuckled as Francis scavenged the papers off the ground. Arthur knelt down and picked a few pieces up, "Non!"_

_Arthur read the writing before Francis could stop him, _

_**'Mon cher amour, je veux partager**_

_**mes pensées, mes sentiments et ce qui me fait le désespoir**_

_**que je veux partager avec vous, ce qui me rend heureux**_

_**ce qui me fait me sentir bleu, afin que vous puissiez donner un sens à mon amour.' **_

_Arthur snorted and tossed the paper to Francis, "What is that rubbish? Something for your girlfriend frog?"_

_Francis flushed as he stuffed it in his pocket, "Oh shut up black sheep of Europe."_

_Arthur shrugged, "Although I do have to say, it was alright, coming from snail slurping frog eating scum like you." Francis could've sworn his heart accelerated at those words._

_"So kind aren't you Angleterre?"_

_Arthur smirked, "I try."_

* * *

Francis sighed as he started to open the door, but paused as he heard voices, "Listen Artie, just because I'm dating you doesn't mean I can't peek." Alfred whined.

"That wasn't sneaking a peek you wanker! I saw you kissing him!" Arthur shouted, Francis could practically hear the tears hit the carpeted floor.

A few muffled footsteps, "Arthur I-"

A loud slap resonated throughout the room, followed by hiccups, "W-Wanker I hate you!"

There was the scuff of a chair and papers being sent flying to the ground, "Why I ought to beat you right now!"

Francis busted through the door, finding Alfred leaning over a sobbing Arthur. He grabbed fistfuls of the Americans shirt and pushed him away from Arthur, "Get out, now before I break your skull!"

Alfred glared at the Frenchman but none the less turned around, "He's all yours, I never want to see either of you again." he slammed the door behind him, allowing the Frenchman to breathe.

He turned to Arthur, "Angleterre are you alright, did he hurt you?" Arthur wiped at his eyes, his breathing shaky, before nodding. Francis nodded, "Show me Angleterre, s'il vous plait." Arthur nodded slowly before unbuttoning his jacket and dress shirt and revealing his fine porcelain skin, marked all over by bruises. Francis clenched his teeth as he hugged the Brit, "I'm sorry Arthur."

Arthur sobbed into the Frenchman's shoulder, gripping onto the others jacket, "I-I was so scared! I-I never s-saw him like that!"

Francis nodded, petting the others hair, "Shh, shh, it's okay mon doux petit agneau. You're safe with me."

Arthur nodded as he calmed himself, holding the Frenchman close. Eventually his breathing had stabilized and the tears halting, Francis smiled as he squeezed his friend, enemy, lovers, hand, "Let's go get a coffee, what do you say mon sourcils?~"

Arthur smiled, squeezing back, "That'd be... nice."

Francis chuckled, "C'est bon~ Let's go~"

"W-Wait Francis..." Francis raised an eyebrow as he turned around.

"Quoi?"

Arthur wrapped his smaller hands around the Frenchman's larger one, looking down at the grass under their shoes, "W-Well I just wanted to say, that um, mind you I-I'm being completely serious... Honestly I wanted to tell you that..." he squirmed under the pressure, "S-Sorry I'm not too good at this... Y-You've always been there for me, and I'm so stupid to not have r-realized this sooner... You a-always had my back, even in my worse days... S-So I wanted to say, that I, I, that I'm in-.." he crumbled again, his face crimson.

Francis smiled at his cuteness, lifting up the others face with his free hand, "You can tell me anything Arthur."

Arthur gulped and chewed at his bottom lip, "That I, I, I'm in love with you frog!"

Francis's eyes widened in shock, sure he'd always wanted to hear a confession, but he never thought it'd happen like this, "Really Arthur?"

Arthur snorted as he looked to the side, "Why'd I lie about this frog face?"

Francis grinned as he hugged the Brit tightly, "Je t'aime aussie Arthur!~" he pulled away to kiss Arthur square on the lips, the smile never fading.

Arthur chuckled as he pressed his forehead to Francis's, "Bloody frog. You're so stupid Francis."

Francis grinned as he knit his and Arthur's fingers together, "I know."

* * *

**A/N: So who enjoyed the uberlong FrUk oneshot?! :O I hope this'll make up for the lack of FrUk in 'Wonderland' :3 Leave a review and I'll give you a scone~ :3 I swear they're not poisonous :)**

**Translations-**

**French-**

**Je t'aime aussie- I love you too**

**Quoi- what?**

**Angleterre- England**

**s'il vous plait- please (ikr? Three words to say please? :T)**

**'Mon cher amour, je veux partager mes pensées, mes sentiments et ce qui me fait le désespoir que je veux partager avec vous, ce qui me rend heureux ce qui me fait me sentir bleu, afin que vous puissiez donner un sens à mon amour.' - - - My dear love, I want to share my thoughts, my feelings and what makes me despair I want to share with you what makes me happy what makes me feel blue, so you can make sense of my love. **

**Merde- shit**

**Non- no**

**oui- yes**

**merci- thanks**

**adieu- bye**

**mon dieu- my god**

**mon ami- my friend**

**mon fils- my child**

**mon petit lapin- my little rabbit**

**zut- damn**

**bonjour- hello**

**désolé monsieur- sorry sir**

**Amérique- America**

**Fort et clair- loud and clear**

**meilleurs amis- best friends**

**Attends salaud ou je vais te couper la tête! Oh, c'est vous seul - Wait bitch or I'll cut your head off! Oh, it's only you**

**Oh ouais- oh yeah?**

**mon cher- my dear**

**mon amour- my love**

**Au revoir Arthur, ont un bon voyage- Goodbye Arthur, have a good trip**

**Je t'aime- I love you**

**Cela va être une longue nuit- This will be a long night**

**Mon cher sourcils- my dear eyebrows**

**mon sourcils- my eyebrows**

**c'est bon- that's great, great (you get the idea no?)**

**German-**

**Mein Gott- My god**

**Spanish- **

**amigo- friend**


End file.
